


Pas si méchant (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Lancel deserved better, Robert Baratheon is nice here, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Et Si Robert avait été gentil en réalité et qu'il avait bien traité Lancel ?
Relationships: Robert Baratheon & Lancel Lannister
Kudos: 1





	Pas si méchant (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Marina Ka-Fai, et si Robert s'était montré gentil envers Lancel ? Je vous préviens c'est très très différent des vrais événements et vu que je change le caractère du personnage pour la commande c'est OOC alors si vous êtes trop accroché au canon original et au Robert un peu beaucoup connard ne lisez pas !

Lancel était assez timide de nature et maintenant qu'il était au service du roi Robert il était complètement nerveux. Le souverain était connu pour être un bon vivant, un grand buveur et un infidèle chronique. Cersei, la cousine de Lancel n'était pas toute blanche non plus, elle couchait avec son frère jumeau Jaime. Personne n'était censé le savoir, mais un jour qu'il était plus jeune Lancel les avait vus, mais eux ne l'avaient pas remarqué et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Le principal travail de Lancel était de rapporter du vin à Robert et de l'écouter radoter ses vieux souvenirs. Même si ce dernier était spécial il n'était pas méchant au fond. Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Robert avait le respect et l'admiration de Lancel grâce à ses talents de combattant. Robert Baratheon avait été un guerrier puissant avant de monter sur le trône et de devenir ce bonhomme lubrique ventripotent que l'on connaissait aujourd'hui. Toutefois cette gentillesse était bien cachée sous son ivresse et sa luxure débordante. Les seules fois où elle apparaissait clairement c'était lorsqu'il était en présence d'Eddard Stark, son meilleur ami.

* * *

En réalité Robert était las de tout cela. Une vie de batailles, de femmes et parfois de larmes l'avait épuisé. Avec le temps le roi se disait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire autant de folies qu'avant, qu'il était trop vieux pour se comporter de façon si stupide. Aujourd'hui il n'aurait plus été capable de mener la Rébellion contre le Roi Fou, il le savait très bien. De plus il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête la mort de son premier fils et seul enfant légitime. Il aurait été assurément sublime et fort comme lui lorsqu'il avait été jeune si il avait vécu. Ces souvenirs étaient d'autant plus douloureux car cet enfant aurait environ l'âge de Lancel, c'est pourquoi le jeune blond lui rappelait constamment ce manque qu'il essayait de garder enfoui au plus profond de lui-même. Robert savait que Cersei n'était pour rien dans la perte de leur fils, qu'elle avait été elle aussi dévastée par l'événement, mais il s'était définitivement éloigné d'elle après cela. Il avait eu une légère affection pour elle au début de leur mariage, mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux de sa femme, son cœur avait toujours appartenu à Lyanna, et ce serait le cas jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il le savait. Avec l'âge, et sûrement l'alcool, le brun devenait plus réfléchi, il n'était plus le chien fou qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse. Il jetait même des regards amusés sur ses erreurs de jeunesse, il se rappelait avec humour à quel point il avait pu être stupide parfois. Étrangement à l'heure actuelle, il voyait en son jeune écuyer le reflet de son fils mort-né. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il trouvait que son fils aurait dû avoir des traits communs avec le jeune Lannister, les mêmes yeux bleus peut-être, car après tout Robert avait les yeux bleus lui aussi. Ou cette envie de devenir chevalier, même si Lancel ne le criait pas sur tous les toits, Robert savait que le jeune homme y aspirait. Une chose était quasiment sûre : son fils n'aurait pas été aussi sensible et érudit que Lancel, car les Baratheon n'aimaient pas étudier et ne faisaient que rarement preuve de sentiments. Plus le temps passait et plus Robert ressentait le manque de son unique héritier officiel. Certes il avait reconnu les bâtards de sa femme comme les siens pour ne pas créer de querelle avec les Lannister et n'avait par contre pas reconnu ses bâtards à lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Car l'enfant qu'il avait perdu avait été le premier qu'il avait engendré, même ses multiples bâtards n'étaient venus que bien après cette perte tragique. C'était peut-être à cause de cette douleur qu'il avait pris Lancel à son service, la présence du jeune homme et la pointe d'admiration qu'il lisait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il parlait de ses batailles lui faisait du bien, il se disait que son fils aurait sûrement était pareil. C'était surtout le regard de Lancel qui l'intriguait, car même si il était un Lannister pur et dur, Robert y décelait une similitude avec le regard des Baratheon, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Alors même si Lancel n'était pas son fils, Robert appréciait sa compagnie et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver parfois à ce que ce soit son fils auprès de lui et non le cousin de sa femme. Parfois dans ses moments de mélancolie, Robert imaginait à quoi son fils ressemblerait aujourd'hui, l'attitude qu'il pourrait avoir, si il serait un briseur de cœur ou au contraire fidèle à une seule jeune femme... il s'imaginait avoir de grandes conversations avec lui, lui apprendre à devenir un guerrier, à avoir de l'honneur et des principes. À mesure qu'il vieillissait Robert ressentait ce manque de n'avoir pu être un vrai père, car il n'avait jamais réussi à considérer Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen comme ses enfants, alors il n'avait pas fait d'effort pour se comporter en père. Mais maintenant, le roi avait envie de cela, de transmettre ses connaissances, de pouvoir se dire fièrement « c'est mon fils, il est ainsi grâce à moi ». Un doux rêve qui malheureusement, et il le savait, n'arriverait jamais. Alors il compensait en se laissant peu à peu attendrir par son écuyer si maladroit mais qui voulait toujours bien faire.

* * *

Un jour qu'ils étaient tous les deux Robert regarda Lancel :

-Tu n'es pas si moche malgré ta coiffure de fille, tu ressembles à une statue. Tes très sont fins et gracieux... profite de ça et baise autant que possible, car un jour viendra où tu deviendras gras et laid comme moi et plus aucune femme ne voudra de toi si tu ne la payes pas ! Alors petit, tu as déjà couru la gueuse ?

-Non, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

Le brun éclata de son rire franc et légèrement gras. Il attrapa un bout de viande qui reposait sur un plateau et s'y attaqua à pleines dents. Lancel s'approcha pour lui remplir son verre de vin quasiment vide qu'il avait dans la main. Le blond trébucha sur une dalle irrégulière et le contenu de son pichet se renversa sur la chemise blanche crasseuse du brun. Celui-ci rit de plus belle et donna une franche tape dans le dos du blond qui manqua de le faire tomber à nouveau :

-Par les Sept il y a bien longtemps que rien d'aussi drôle ne m'était arrivé ! Si tu avais pu voir ta tête gamin ! On aurait dit que tu allais chier dans ton pantalon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette chemise était déjà sale de toute façon. Et puis, quoi de meilleur que d'être couvert de vin si ce n'est d'être couvert par une femme ?

Lancel esquissa un sourire en rougissant, il était content qu'aujourd'hui Robert avait le vin joyeux. C'était assez rare que le Baratheon soit dans cet état d'esprit, d'habitude le vin le rendait mauvais. Il regarda le blond et soupira :

-Mon fils aurait à peu près ton âge aujourd'hui.

-Mais le prince Joffrey...

-Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Les Baratheon sont bruns de génération en génération, comment expliques-tu qu'absolument tous mes soi-disant enfants soient blonds ? Je sais que Cersei couche avec son frère Jaime. Mais je fais comme si je l'ignorais, comme ça elle me fout la paix ! Toi aussi tu feras ce genre de choses lorsque tu seras marié ! Rien n'est pire que d'avoir une mégère sur son dos en permanence !

Lancel ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Robert soupira avec tristesse :

-Il était pourtant beau et robuste, avec ses cheveux corbeau comme un vrai Baratheon ! Mais, les Sept en ont voulu autrement, ils ont pris mon cher fils.

Le brun soupira de nouveau et vida son verre d'un trait. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Lancel :

-Tu es un bon gamin, et tu es loin d'être bête. Je t'aime bien tu sais.

-Merci, je suis flatté.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Lancel ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment il partit pour retourner dans sa propre chambre, il n'avait pas besoin de rester auprès de Robert quand celui-ci dormait. En chemin il croisa Tyrion. Le nain lui sourit :

-Alors, tout va comme tu veux Lancel ?

-Oui merci, le roi Robert s'est endormi, alors j'en profite pour aller me reposer un peu moi aussi.

-Il était encore ivre ?

-Oui, mais il était gentil.

-Ça change, d'habitude il est odieux quand il a bu.

-Je sais, j'étais surpris moi aussi. Il a dit que son fils aurait mon âge aujourd'hui.

Tyrion se rembrunit :

-Je vois oui... une bien triste histoire en effet. Je suis content si il est gentil envers toi. Tu es un bon garçon et ça m'embêterait qu'il soit horrible avec toi.

-Non ça va, tout se passe bien merci.

-Alors tant mieux, bon maintenant excuse moi mais je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous au bordel.

Le blond rougit et hocha la tête :

-Amuse toi bien.

Tyrion lui fit un clin d'œil et partit. Lancel alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond et repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Jamais Robert n'avait été si gentil envers lui auparavant. Mais la chose la plus surprenante était cette soudaine confession. Jamais auparavant le brun n'avait parlé si ouvertement de choses si personnelles. Certes il faisait les récits de ses exploits sur le champ de bataille ou de ses conquêtes amoureuses, mais jamais il ne parlait de choses qui pouvaient l'atteindre réellement, si on exceptait Lyanna Stark. Elle était la seule faiblesse dont il parlait très souvent, elle avait été l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain Robert annonça qu'ils partaient pour la chasse. Lancel devrait donc l'accompagner pour continuer de le servir. Ils partirent donc pour la forêt et établirent un camp un peu plus tard dans la journée. Robert regarda le jeune homme :

-Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la chasse.

Le blond hocha la tête car il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas ça car son père l'avait déjà emmené. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas tuer des animaux, c'était tout bonnement trop dur pour lui. Il se contenta donc d'apporter les armes à Robert et à lui servir à manger et à boire. Lancel essayait de ne pas servir trop d'alcool quand Robert s'apprêtait à partir chasser car il savait à quel point c'était dangereux. Ils étaient avec quelques nobles ici, et quelques gardes aussi. Robert regarda le blond :

-Sers moi du vin Lancel !

-Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent puisque vous allez chasser là.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, sers moi petit, le vin m'aide à viser !

Le blond s'exécuta à regret, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son roi. Il remplit donc le verre à ras bord et regarda Robert le vider d'un seul coup. Après ça le brun attrapa son arbalète et il partit avec les autres en quête d'un gibier quelconque. Pendant ce temps Lancel resta au camp pour ranger un peu et lire tranquillement. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre à présent, il espérait simplement que tout se passait bien pour les chasseurs car ils étaient tous ivres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard les hommes revinrent, ils portaient Robert qui était gravement blessé. Lancel écarquilla les yeux :

-Que s'est-il passé ?!

-Il a loupé le sanglier, malheureusement la bête ne l'a pas manqué.

Ils installèrent Robert sur sa paillasse et quelqu'un commença à le soigner comme il pouvait. Le brun regarda Lancel, il était pâle, transpirait beaucoup et était couvert de sang. Il fit signe au blond de s'approcher :

-Approche mon grand.

Lancel se plaça à côté de lui sans hésiter. Robert lui prit la main :

-Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, ce foutu sanglier m'a eu. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour te connaître mieux. Je crois que tu es le seul de cette foutue famille Lannister à ne pas être complètement fou ! Tu es le plus normal d'entre eux ! J'aurais aimé que mon fils te ressemble tu sais, mais avec des cheveux bruns !

Lancel ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes. Robert lui sourit :

-Tu as été un très bon écuyer, tu m'as très bien servi. Et tu m'avais prévenu de ne pas boire avant de partir chasser ! Tu es très sage pour ton âge, je ne doute pas que tu deviendras un homme bien, un très bon chevalier même... enfin pour ça tu devras changer de coiffure tu n'es pas un de ces efféminés d'Hautjardin !

Ils se mirent à rire et le brun grimaça aussitôt car sa plaie était profonde et saignait abondamment. Lancel soupira :

-Je suis désolé que ça finisse comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute petit, c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à me servir toujours plus de vin. Tu as essayé de m'en dissuader mais le roi stupide que je suis ne t'as pas écouté.

Ils sourirent tristement et Robert eut le visage déformé par la douleur, sa respiration sifflait de façon sinistre :

-Bon, qu'on me donne quelque chose pour la douleur et qu'on me laisse mourir.

Lancel sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, il aurait dû se montrer plus ferme et continuer de dire non pour le vin. Robert lui fit signe de se pencher, comme si il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose. Le blond s'exécuta et Robert lui chuchota :

-Tu es bien meilleur que tu ne le crois mon grand. Profite pleinement de ta vie, tu deviendras un grand homme.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lancel et lança :

-Maintenant laisse moi. Sortez tous, dit-il aux autres qui étaient en retrait.

Ils le laissèrent tous tranquille, il voulait passer ses derniers instants seul, c'était son choix. Lancel resta donc ainsi à attendre le sinistre dénouement de cette partie de chasse.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard le roi Robert était mort. Ils ramenèrent sa dépouille à Port-Réal pour ses funérailles. Lancel était vraiment triste, car Robert s'était montré incroyablement gentil envers lui ces derniers temps. Personne à part ses parents et ses deux cousins n'avaient jamais été comme ça envers lui. En le servant Lancel s'était rendu compte que Robert n'était pas un mauvais bougre, qu'il avait simplement vécu des choses difficiles et que ça l'avait profondément marqué. Le blond assista donc aux funérailles avec ses parents. Kevan posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le soutenir, il savait à quel point le jeune homme était sensible. C'était un moment difficile pour le blond mais il irait mieux avec le temps, il le savait. De plus il repensait sans cesse à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble et ça lui réchauffait le cœur, car Robert l'avait franchement apprécié et il croyait en lui. Lancel se promit de réussir sa vie et de devenir chevalier pour honorer les paroles de Robert, et prouver qu'il avait eu raison de croire en lui.


End file.
